Washing or cleaning paint rollers can be extremely time consuming and messy. Paint rollers are often improperly washed and therefore have to be replaced at some cost to the consumer. Existing roller cleaners or washing apparatus are costly to both consumers and manufactures and are difficult to operate.
Washing with water based paints and even after solvent based paints have been used, can involve a huge use of water. Normally this water must be paid for and must be properly disposed of. Disposal is often down outside drains or inside sinks.
Environmentally it is not acceptable to dispose down drains as this pollutes waterways and the sea whereas disposal in the sink though more environmentally sound, as this goes to a sewer or wastewater systems, high volumes can still put pressure on these waste system causing overflow and pollution.